JP2009-108778A discloses a fuel injection device which causes fuel to whirl and diffuse in a swirl flow to form a stratified mixture gas. Specifically, an auxiliary injection in which a small amount of fuel is injected is performed in a final stage of compression stroke. By causing the fuel to whirl and diffuse in the swirl flow, the stratified mixture gas is formed around a spark plug, and the stratified mixture gas is ignited to cause a fire. During or after combustion of this mixture gas, a main injection of fuel is performed. Thus, compression ignition surely occurs.
However, with the configuration described in JP2009-108778A, a suitable distribution of a mixture gas is not formed within a combustion chamber.
Therefore, the present disclosure aims to provide a fuel injection device of an engine, which forms a suitable mixture gas distribution within a combustion chamber.